Necrofantasia
by Living Chain
Summary: Terakhir kali kuingat, ia tengah menggapai-gapai tepi bajuku dengan tangannya yang kecil. Kusampingkan mata untuk sesaat dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah lelaki dewasa bermata hijau yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Greece/Turkey. Slight Turkey/Byzantium.


Sepucuk amplop putih bersih tanpa noda diambil oleh si tukang pos berpakaian penuh biru dari dalam tas berwarna sama. Tukang pos yang rajin bekerja dan berwibawa, tengah memberi pakan sebuah kotak surat warna merah dengan amplop putih yang dibawanya. Ia pergi sembari bersiul-siul, melantunkan nada agak sumbang dari mulutnya. Tapi tetap para burung bernyanyi bersama dirinya dalam euforia makhluk kecil yang tak terkatakan.

Sang pemilik kotak surat datang beberapa waktu kemudian, melongo penasaran dengan mata hijau berbentuk bulat lebar, menatap ke arah kotak pos warna merah miliknya.

Sepucuk amplop putih bersih tanpa noda diambil oleh si pemilik kotak surat warna merah. Digenggam erat-erat amplop itu, sambil membaca huruf yang tertera di atasnya lantang-lantang agar dunia bisa dengar:

"_Untuk Tuan Heracles Karpusi—Greece. _

_Dari orang yang sangat mencintaimu—,_"

~.o.O.o.~

_Necro__fantasia_

~A Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfiction~

_Terakhir kali kuingat, ia tengah menggapai-gapai tepi bajuku dengan tangannya yang kecil. Kusampingkan mata untuk sesaat dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah lelaki dewasa bermata hijau yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya._

~.o.O.o.~

"Ibuku masih hidup," sebut Greece pada suatu hari yang panas, membuat dua pasang mata (masing-masing coklat dan emas) melirik kepadanya dengan rasa penasaran yang jelas tergambarkan dalam kedua pasang iris mereka.

Belum sempat mendapatkan jawaban, Greece tengah mengobrak-abrik tas ransel yang dibawanya, membuat beberapa ekor kucing dalam berbagai macam warna melompat keluar sembari mengeong-ngeong ribut. Salah seorang lelaki bermata coklat yang terlihat lebih tua darinya tampak cukup terganggu dengan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk berbulu lebat itu. Sampai akhirnya Greece berhasil mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya, barulah personifikasi dari negara Yunani itu memasukkan peliharaan-peliharaan tersayangnya itu kembali ke dalam tas ransel, sebelum menutup resletingnya kencang-kencang, seolah-olah tak sabar dengan apa yang ingin ditunjukkannya.

Memang ia sudah tak sabar lagi, karena setelah itu meja bergoyang agak keras, hasil dari tubrukan telapak tangan Greece dengan permukaannya. Ia meninggalkan apapun yang digenggamnya di atas meja.

Sepucuk surat.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Turkey dan Egypt meletakkan cangkir minuman mereka di atas meja. Mereka melihat ke arah sepucuk surat yang tertera di tengah-tengah; sebuah benda biasa yang berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Dan itu tidak biasa.

"Ibu yang mengirim surat itu padaku," sebut Greece dengan senyum mengembang. Rasanya cukup aneh mendengar lidahnya tak terantuk-antuk berucap kata-kata. Ia pasti tengah merasa sangat senang.

"Bacalah," sergahnya.

Egypt mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil sang beda yang disebutkan. Mata emasnya berkilat-kilat saat ia menginspeksi tulisan penuh huruf-huruf berukir yang memenuhi kertas yang agak lusuh itu. Dan untuk suatu momen langka yang hanya bisa disaksikan oleh beberapa orang saja, Egypt mulai bersuara, membacakan isi dari surat itu lantang-lantang:

"_Untuk Heracles, di tempat,_

_Kau sudah begitu besar sekarang. __Terakhir kali kuingat, tinggimu hanya sampai pahaku. Aneh. Entah kenapa sekarang aku berpikir seperti itu setelah selama ini. Mungkin karena aku sudah tua. Entahlah. Karena kalau dibilang seperti itu, bukankah kita semua ini sudah tua sebenarnya?_

_Kau baik-baik saja, anakku? Maaf sekali tidak bisa mengunjungimu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, meski aku tahu kau sedang kesusahan sekarang. Sekali lagi, maaf._

_Aku memang bukan orangtua yang baik, Heracles. Tapi ketahuilah, di balik hal itu semua, aku menyayangimu, dengan segala sayang dan cinta yang bisa diberikan seorang orangtua kepada anaknya._

_Salam sayang untukmu—_tidak ada lanjutannya lagi._"_

Lelaki personifikasi dari salah satu negara Afrika itu menyelesaikan pembacaan surat dengan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, agak sedikit lelah karena lidahnya tak terbiasa berbicara banyak. Ia meletakkan kertas itu kembali di atas meja, kemudian menyegarkan kembali kerongkongannya yang agak berbusa dengan es teh lemon yang telah dipesannya sebelumnya di kafe di pinggiran Ankara itu.

"Lihat," sebut Greece dengan agak bangga. "Itu pasti ibu."

Lelaki yang satu lagi, yang memakai sebuah topeng porselen aneh warna putih penutup setengah wajahnya, yang tangannya tengah mengutak-atik pai apel yang dipesannya dengan agak bosan, melirik ke arah mata hijau Greece dengan pandangan sama bosannya. Wajahnya yang agak kotak ditumpu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Egypt melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

Turkey menunjuk ke arah kertas surat dengan garpunya.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh," semprot Greece agak kesal. Ia berpikir, kenapa Turkey bodoh selalu mengesalkannya pada saat ia berbahagia seperti ini? "Tapi tidak ada orang lagi di pikiranku selain _ibu _yang mampu menulis surat seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia orangtua_ku_."

Lelaki yang terlihat jauh lebih tua daripada dua orang yang duduk bersamanya menghembuskan napas lamat-lamat, sebelum memasukkan sebagian dari pai apel ke dalam mulutnya. Suara mengunyahnya terdengar begitu empuk sekaligus renyah. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Greece bertambah kesal kepadanya.

"Bisa saja salah kirim, bukan?" lanjut Turkey. "Jangan kau pikir kantor pos dan para stafnya itu Hermes yang selalu tepat waktu dan tepat alamat, tahu."

"_Ibu _menulis nama lengkapku, Sadiq bodoh. Lihat. Heracles Karpusi—! Dan dia juga menyebutku Greece di amplopnya. Siapa lagi, coba, orang yang hidup di Yunani yang bernama Heracles Karpusi _dan _Greece? Tidak ada!"

"Dengar-," lanjut Turkey dengan nada agak gusar. "Siapapun yang menulis surat itu sudah pasti _bukan _ibumu. Ibumu sudah meninggal! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! _Kau _tahu sendiri aku yang membunuh-,"

Turkey tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena semangkuk moussaka telah mencium wajahnya. Hampir semua orang yang berada di kafe itu berhenti bicara, dengan semua pasang mata dari segala warna yang ada menatap ke arah meja tempat sebentuk wajah lelaki tua dilemparkan makanan oleh seorang pemuda.

Pemuda yang telah berdiri dari kursinya –onggokan kayu malang yang sekarang telah tergolek ke samping, hasil gebrakannya yang begitu tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya melambung jauh-, menatap ke arah lelaki yang wajahnya baru saja ia lempar dengan moussaka. Mata hijau yang penuh amarah.

"Kau pembohong," sebut Greece datar, meski wajahnya menyangkal semuanya dengan mata hijaunya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau pembohong, Turkey."

Pemuda itu segera beranjak dari sana—ia bergerak ke arah pintu kafe yang terasa begitu hampa oleh karena tak adanya suara sekecil apapun, sementara Egypt menyipitkan mata, terlihat benar-benar tidak menyetujui perilaku Greece itu.

"Heracles-,"

"...aku mau pulang," jawab yang dipanggil dengan lirih ketika ia sudah berada di ambang pintu. "...dan aku tidak akan minta maaf pada Sadiq."

~.o.O.o.~

Surat-surat itu kembali datang dalam jadwal yang tak menentu. Pada jam lengang di sore hari ataupun Senin pagi yang mengesalkan juga pada hari Minggu. Ibunya memang tidak suka dikekang dengan waktu, pikir Greece sambil tersenyum rindu. Samar-samar teringat ibunya sangat senang berleha-leha di kamarnya sendiri, melupakan tugasnya memerintah sebuah negara besar dan juga bala tentara peperangan. Ia lebih memilih bersama dengan keluarganya satu-satunya—anaknya satu-satunya—Heracles Karpusi—sang Greece yang sekarang.

Ibu sangat mencintainya...

_Untuk Heracles, di tempat,_

_Aku tidak bisa mengirim surat lebih banyak. Atau menulis sedikit lebih banyak dari hal ini. Terlalu banyak tugas, dan aku benci hal itu._

_Kuharap tukang pos tidak akan terlalu sebal karena mereka harus kerja keras untuk mengirimkan surat sependek ini. Oh, sudahlah. Mereka dibayar._

_Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu, Heracles. Kau baik-baik saja? Kuharap—ah tidak, kuyakin kau baik-baik saja. Bagulsah; aku tidak perlu khawatir jadinya, bukan?_

_Dan kau tahu? Moussaka itu enak, meski kurang manis untuk seleraku._

_Salam sayang untukmu—_

Ia ingat ia sangat senang bergelung di sebelah tubuh hangat ibunya. Badannya benar-benar terasa hangat dan empuk dan lembut. Greece benar-benar senang bermain-main dengan rambut panjang agak keriting milik ibunya yang berwarna coklat—sama seperti miliknya. Meski entah bagaimana ia tidak pernah menemukan sebuah rambut kecil yang keluar bercabang dari sana. Greece benar-benar tidak mengerti ia mendapatkan genetik rambut aneh bercabang itu dari siapa. Karena yang ia tahu, ia tidak pernah punya ayah.

_Untuk Heracles, di tempat,_

_Kudengar kondisimu akhir-akhir ini membaik. Aku ingin pergi ke sana. Akan kulakukan kalau aku bisa._

_Aku ingat kau senang berlari-lari di istana yang besar itu—dulu, saat istana megah tempat kita tinggal itu masih berdiri. Aku ingat kau suka sekali bergelung di atas ranjang dan mendekam dalam selimut bagai kepompong. Dan kau selalu bangun dengan bulu binatang menempel penuh di badanmu. Entah bagaimana kucing-kucing selalu tertarik padamu dan berakhir ikut bergelung di sebelahmu. Dulu kau juga suka, bukan, dengan makanan yang manis? Apa kau masih suka sekarang? Aku suka dengan ashure. Manis._

_Salam sayang untukmu—_

Selalu, selalu dan selalu Greece akan selalu menceritakan tiap-tiap surat yang diterimanya kepada kedua orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Turkey dan Egypt. Ia senang menceritakan hal itu. Ia berharap mereka berdua akan membantunya mencari ibunya. Egypt sudah bertanya kepada kantor pos yang menerima surat ini. Katanya, surat-surat itu dikirim dari berbagai lokasi, entah dari Yunani, dari Turki, atau Mesir. Tapi hanya tiga negara itu saja.

_Untuk Heracles, di tempat,_

_Tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan. Pekerjaan menumpuk. Itulah hidup seorang personifikasi. Apakah kau menikmatinya, Heracles sayang? Aku tidak. Tapi karena aku memiliki pengertian bahwa kau ada di luar sana, besar dan menikmati hidup bersama dengan kucing-kucingmu itu (dan kudengar dari rumor kecil di sini dan di sana, kehidupan cinta dari salah seorang di negeri sana. Apa aku tidak salah?), hal itu telah membuatku senang._

_Itu sudah cukup. Orangtua hanya membutuhkan pengertian bahwa anaknya bahagia, maka hal itu sudah cukup baginya._

_Salam sayang untukmu—_

Tapi meski selalu membantunya berusaha mencari keberadaan ibunya (dengan tanpa hasil), Turkey selalu berkata bahwa ibunya sudah mati. Kenapa Turkey harus selalu keras kepala seperti itu? Bisa saja ia salah membunuh orang. Greece sendiri juga pernah salah membunuh orang. Mungkin memang yang ditembus oleh pedangnya waktu itu adalah tubuh ibunya, tapi ibunya _tidak _mati. Ia hanya terluka. Ia bersembunyi daripada dirinya dan Turkey—bersembunyi entah di mana, di tempat ia tengah menulis tiap-tiap surat ini dengan penuh cinta—menunggu penyembuhan badannya yang lemah karena tak memiliki tanah.

Greece rindu pada ibunya. Sangat rindu. Ia rindu dengan mata hijau ibunya yang ia lihat selalu merefleksikan wajahnya sendiri.

_Untuk Heracles, di tempat,_

_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Meski kau membenciku, rasa sayangku kepadamu takkan pernah goyah sedikitpun._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, anakku._

_Salam sayang untukmu—_

"Aku juga mencintai Ibu."

~.o.O.o.~

"Aku benar-benar benci anak bodoh itu."

Egypt melirik ke arah Turkey dengan alis yang dikerutkan. Jarang-jarang personifikasi salah satu negara Afrika itu menyembulkan sedikit ekspresi di wajahnya yang berkulit agak gelap.

Greece baru saja pulang dari kafe tempat mereka bertemu setelah ia –lagi-lagi!- memamerkan surat yang ia dapat dari 'ibu'-nya.

"Aku setuju dia bodoh," sahut Egypt sambil menghela napas. "Tapi kurasa cocok dengannya, bukan? Soalnya ayahnya juga bodoh."

Turkey mendesis ke arahnya dengan kesal. Ia berniat melempar ashure ke wajah Egypt, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Wajah Egypt terlalu polos untuk dinodai dengan serbet enak dan manis seperti ashure, meski di dalamnya pemuda itu sebenarnya agak sinis dan bermulut setajam pedang.

"Aku rindu ibuku." Tiba-tiba Egypt berkata seperti itu, membuat Turkey melirik ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Greece pasti juga begitu. Kau pasti mengerti, 'kan? Kau juga rindu dengan Bibi Byzantium."

Lelaki yang lebih tua mendesah. Egypt—Gupta Muhammad Hasan—selain sinis dan bermulut setajam pedang meski cukup jarang ia tebaskan, juga eksploratif dan punya observasi sebagus mata elang.

"Aku cukup tersinggung kau memanggil Byzantium dengan embel-embel 'Bibi' sedangkan kau tak pernah sekalipun memanggilku 'Paman'."

"Kapan kau akan memberitahunya?" lanjut Egypt, tampak sekali pura-pura tak mendengar komentar yang disebutkan oleh Turkey sebelumnya. Turkey tidak memusingkan hal ini.

"Tidak pernah."

"Baiklah. Itu pilihanmu, 'Paman'," katanya sambil beranjak pergi. Ia meninggalkan uang receh kecil sebagai bayaran atas bagian makanannya. Dan berubahlah kembali Gupta menjadi Egypt yang bisu, hanya menundukkan kepala sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum menghilang di balik kerumunan lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan yang berarah rancu. Meninggalkan Turkey sendirian di kursinya yang sepi, ditemani dengan tiga buah mangkuk dan gelas kosong bekas ashure dan kopi yang telah dicerna oleh lambung. Lelaki itu menumpu kepalanya di atas punggung kursi kayu yang berderak oleh karena gerakannya.

Ia menatap langsung ke arah matahari cerah dan langit biru—sinar mata besar milik hari sangat terang sehingga ia harus melindungi matanya dengan lengannya yang ia tangkupkan di atas.

Langit begitu cerah dan ceria dan bahagia, seolah-olah para dewa tengah mengolok-olok kebodohannya.

~.o.O.o.~

Ia begitu kaget saat pertama kali membacanya.

Sebuah undangan permainan. Dari orangtuanya tersayang.

_Untuk Heracles, di tempat,_

_Aku ingin kau bertemu denganku lusa di Konstantinopel. Kau tahu, bukan, tempat itu ada di mana—meski namanya tak lagi terpampang di peta dunia? Itu kota bersejarah bagi kita berdua. Kota yang penting bagi aku dan juga dirimu. Sejak dulu aku hidup di sana. Sekarang, selalu dan selamanya aku akan hidup di kota itu. Kota yang menyimpan banyak harta karun dan juga memori yang tak ingin kulupakan._

_Kota tempat kelahiranmu, kau tahu? Mungkin kau tidak ingat. Kelahiranmu adalah memori dan juga harta karunku. Mungkin kau tidak tahu. Sekarang kau ingat dan kau tahu._

_Kita adakan permainan, anakku sayang. Carilah aku di sana. Temukan aku. Aku __akan bersembunyi di satu tempat, tapi aku juga tetap akan dapat mengawasimu kemana pun kau berlari. Tapi kalau kau tahu, kau akan menemukanku._

_Meskipun kau mungkin tak dapat menemukanku, ketahuilah bahwa aku akan __tetap menyayangimu, Heracles. Selalu._

_Salam sayang untukmu—_

Konstantinopel. Tentu saja Heracles ingat tumbuh besar di kota itu. Dengan hawanya yang panas dan agak berdebu dan penuh dengan bangunan-bangunan besar nan megah yang dibuat oleh ibunya tersayang, sang penyokong permainan petak-umpet yang menurut Greece agak sedikit aneh ini. Tentu saja; kenapa Greece tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu? Dari seluruh kota yang terpasak di dunia, hanya Konstantinopel-lah tempat yang paling pantas ditinggali oleh ibunya.

Konstantinopel. Kota penuh sejarah. Kota yang ada dan tak ada pada saat yang bersamaan.

Kota yang sekarang hidup dengan nama Istanbul.

~.o.O.o.~

__Greece mencari, mencari, dan mencari. Berlarian ke sana ke mari. Di tiap selak-beluk kota Istanbul yang panas, dibantu oleh dua orang terdekatnya, Turkey dan Egypt.

Sebentar lagi akan bertambah tiga jika ia berhasil menemukan ibunya.

Tapi _di mana_? Di manakah ibunya bersembunyi? Di dekat reruntuhan istana bekas kota para dewa, Konstantinopel? Di kafe-kafe kecil yang menyajikan moussaka dan juga ashure, duduk di samping pot bunga asri yang menemani tubuh gemulainya saat sedang mengaduk kopi? Ataukah di perumahan-perumahan modern tempat ia tengah mengawasi dirinya berlari kalang-kabut dengan menggunakan teropong sambil tersenyum puas? Ibu bisa berada di mana saja. Istanbul adalah kota masa lalu dan masa modern yang _luas_. Dan entah bagaimana ibunya itu bisa mengawasinya kemana pun ia berlari _dan _tetap diam dalam satu tempat. Hal bodoh macam apa itu? Ibu tidak pernah membuat teka-teki aneh semacam ini.

Greece benci dirinya. Di dalam surat, ibunya berkata bahwa 'kalau ia tahu'. _Seharusnya _ia tahu. Seharusnya ia tahu ibunya bersembunyi di mana! Kalau ia tak tahu, seakan-akan ia bukan anak dari ibunya...

"Oke, Heracles," sebut Turkey pada saat matahari hampir terbenam. Waktu yang akan habis. Sebentar lagi satu-satunya kesempatannya menemui ibunya akan hilang! "Kita sudah olahraga di sepanjang jalan Instanbul seperti sebuah trio tolol. Kau, aku, dan Egypt sama-sama ingat selak-beluk kota ini di luar kepala. Kita sudah mencari _ke mana-mana_. Ibumu tidak ada. Kalaupun ibumu masih hidup, bukan dia yang menulis surat itu!"

"Diamlah... Turkey... Bodoh... Cepat cari lagi... Ibu..." desah Greece, kehabisan napas karena terus-terusan berlari. Melihat hal itu, Egypt segera berlari ke arah supermarket terdekat untuk membeli minuman. Ia pergi dalam kebisuan, untuk mendengar bagaimana lelaki bernama Heracles itu berbisik pelan, "Kalau bukan ibu... Siapa lagi...yang menulis surat itu...?"

"Ya mana aku tahu! Siapa, begitu. Pamanmu, bibimu, adikmu, kembaranmu, nenek buyutmu, siapamu—siapa saja boleh, yang pasti dia bukan Byzantium!"

Siapa? Kalau begitu _siapa_? Tiada lagi orang yang menurutnya mungkin menulis surat ini kecuali Ibunya... Greece tidak punya paman, tidak punya bibi, tidak punya adik dan juga kembaran dan terlebih lagi nenek buyut.

"Dengar, Greece-,"

"Jangan... Jangan dekati aku... Pergi jauh-jauh...! Jangan terus berada di belakangku seperti itu, Turkey bodoh-,"

Dia tidak punya ayah-

Tidak punya—

_Aku memang bukan orangtua yang baik, Heracles._

Dia sudah lama menerima fakta bahwa dia ini adalah anak yatim. Dan baru-baru ini, yatim-piatu. Ia _tahu _Ibunya sudah tak ada di dunia ini.

_Moussaka itu enak, meski kurang manis untuk seleraku._

Karena itu, surat itu benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan. Ia sudah tahu ibunya telah meninggal—sudah tahu jelas dan mengerti benar—mengapa tiba-tiba surat itu datang, mengacaukan seluruh fakta yang telah diimplan dalam-dalam di otaknya?

_Aku suka dengan ashure. Manis._

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, penulis surat itu tak pernah menyebutkan dirinya sebagai 'Ibu'. Hanya 'orangtua'.

_Orangtua hanya membutuhkan pengertian bahwa anaknya bahagia, maka hal itu sudah cukup baginya._

Ia sudah tahu jelas dan mengerti benar mengapa ibunya harus mati. Ia tidak menyalahkan Turkey. Eropa memang adalah benua yang kejam—dan ia hidup di dalamnya dan sudah mengerti akan hal itu. Meski begitu, tetap saja rasa ketidaksenangannya pada pembunuh ibunya itu sewaktu kecil terbawa sampai sekarang –bukan sebagai dendam atau apa-, sebagai kebiasaan.

Hal yang mudah menuai kesalahpahaman.

_Meski kau membenciku, rasa sayangku kepadamu takkan pernah goyah sedikitpun._

Tidak. Dia tidak pernah membencinya. Mungkin dulu, saat ia adalah anak kecil polos yang tak mengerti apa-apa dan hanya rindu pada seorang ibu yang menghilang—ketiadaan seseorang yang mencintainya. Tapi sekarang—jelas tidak. Tidak. Tidak...

Ia tidak membencinya—tidak mungkin membencinya—tidak boleh membencinya...

Dia...

"Aku membencimu, Sadiq."

Turkey menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung, tak berpikir bahwa kali ini Greece akan kembali memulai pertarungan verbal antara mereka berdua. Lidah yang terlatih selama bertahun-tahun meludah kata-kata bagai pisau kepada satu sama lain. Turkey menjawab, "Aku lebih membencimu lagi, Heracles."

"Bohong. Di surat, kau menulis bahwa kau akan selalu menyayangiku meski aku membencimu."

Pernyataan itu tak mendapatkan balasan sinis atau apapun. Turkey gagal menjawab. Kedua bibirnya bergetar, tak berhasil mengulum kata-kata tangkisan kepadanya.

Bisu dan membisu. Diam, tak berkutik dan tak bergerak.

Tanda bahwa sang pemilik teka-teki telah kalah dan menyerah.

"'Di belakang',"

"-ah?"

"Jawaban teka-tekinya. 'Di belakang'. Itu pertanyaan teka-teki paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar."

Turkey mendengus. Wajahnya agak merah. "Yang pasti teka-teki bodoh itu berhasil membuatmu berlarian seperti orang bodoh selama satu hari penuh, 'kan?"

Greece tidak menjawab. Turkey tidak melanjutkan sindirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya, Sadiq bodoh?"

Turkey menghela napasnya letih. "Karena aku takut kau akan membenciku, Heracles. Aku membunuh Byzantium, wanita yang melahirkan dan membesarkanmu. Aku membuatmu kehilangan keluargamu. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa dengan mudah menerima pembunuh ibumu sebagai ayahmu. Malahan yang ada mungkin kau akan menjadi _sangat_ membenciku. Panggil aku masokis, tapi jujur saja, aku lebih senang dilempar moussaka tiap hari olehmu daripada kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku sama sekali."

Greece menelan ludahnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tak tahan tidak mengatakan hal itu. Aku sayang padamu, Heracles. Aku harus mengucapkannya dengan suatu cara, sebisa mungkin agar kau tetap tidak tahu siapa ayahmu."

"Surat."

"Ya."

"Kau tidak terlalu pintar menyembunyikan rahasia itu."

Turkey tersenyum, kemudian mendengus sombong untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Memang hal itu yang kulakukan. Siapa tahu kau dapat petunjuknya atau apa-,"

"Sudah. Jangan...," Greece menggeleng pelan. "Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi... Bodoh. Aku sudah mengerti... Semuanya... Kalau kau ini..."

Greece berbali, dan berjalan goyah ke arah Turkey. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu sudah siap menerima tonjokan di pipinya kalau hal itu dapat memuaskan Greece. Sudah lama ia siap menerima hukuman ini begitu Greece tahu. Ia tahu Greece akan sangat membencinya setelah ini. Maka ia menutup mata, bersiap menghadapi rasa sakit yang akan segera diterimanya.

Rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang. Yang ada adalah sebuah tubuh besar yang jatuh ke arahnya.

Entah kenapa, secara insting Turkey memeluk balik Greece yang telah mengikatkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Dari dulu...aku selalu rindu..."

Turkey merasakan bajunya agak basah. Tubuh Greece yang dipeluk olehnya bergetar.

"Greece-,"

Greece menggeleng di balik lipatan kain baju tempat wajahnya tengah dibenamkan. "...Panggil aku seperti bagaimana kau memanggilku di surat... Panggil aku... Dengan nama yang telah diberikan kau dan Ibu..."

Turkey tersenyum. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam gulungan rambut coklat milik Greece. Rambut yang berbau sama dengan rambut milik Byzantium. Rambut dari anak hasil cinta dua orang yang berakhir tragis. Rambut dari anak lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

"...Bo-bodoh... Bo—uuh...doh..."

"Heracles... Sssh... Jangan menangis, Heracles... Kau sudah besar! Malulah sedikit, ya?" katanya sambil menahan tawa, meski tepukan menenangkan yang dilakukan tangannya pada punggung basah milik Greece terasa sangat tulus. Meski suaranya bergetar, mau pecah dan meluluh-lantahkan air yang telah disanggul di kelopak matanya.

Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Greece tambah menangis lagi. Ibunya selalu melakukan hal itu padanya, ketika ia menangis saat petir dan halilintar berlompat-lompatan di dalam malam hitam yang megah. Ia tidak pernah menyadari akan keberadaan seorang lelaki yang selalu mengawasinya di belakang. Lelaki yang –sekarang ia sadar- selalu terpantul pada mata hijau milik ibunya yang bagai cermin.

Ia ada sejak ia kecil. Ayahnya selalu ada. Ia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Ia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Ayahnya selalu ada saat ibunya menghilang—pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Ayahnya selalu ada saat ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja. Dan ayahnya selalu ada meski ia melawan dan menebas dan memerdekakan dirinya dari ayahnya sendiri.

Betapa bodohnya-! Mengetahui bahwa ia sebenarnya selalu dicintai selama ini-

"Kau bodoh, Sadiq. Ayah yang bodoh. Aku benci ayah... Aku benci... _Benci_..."

Senyum mengembang di kedua bibirnya. Topeng berwarna putih porselen itu telah jatuh ke atas tanah, tergolek tak dipedulikan di samping keduanya yang tengah memeluk satu sama lain.

Topeng berwarna putih porselen itu tak lagi mampu menyembunyikan mata coklat milik seorang ayah yang tengah menangis bahagia.

"...Dan kau anak yang bodoh, Heracles. Anak bodoh yang, entah bagaimana, masih tetap kucintai meskipun telah berkali-kali melempar wajahku dengan moussaka. Kau tahu itu namanya kurang ajar?"

Egypt duduk di tepi jalan, sebuah botol air di tangannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat dua ayah-anak bodoh yang tengah berpelukan, dinaungi oleh lembayung kanopi sinar matahari oranye.

Matahari tengah terbenam dengan warna merah manyalanya yang apik, mengucapkan selamat tidur kenapa Istanbul, kota modern, juga mempersilakan mata malam –sang rembulan- untuk menyambut bangunnya Konstantinopel, kota masa lalu yang dikatakan berisikan harta karun penuh memori dan memori bagai harta karun yang takkan tergantikan.

Dan Egypt rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menutup kisah yang berakhir bahagia ini.

~.o.O.o.~

_Untuk Tuan Heracles Karpusi—Greece._

_Dari seorang ayah yang mencintaimu—_

_Untuk Heracles, di tempat,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf, tidak bisa sering-sering pergi ke Yunani. Meski begitu, aku masih mencintaimu, kok, nak. Haha._

_Heii. Egypt menelponku beberapa hari yang lalu. Katanya ia menemukan surat kecil yang masih baru di dalam reruntuhan piramid di Gaza. Untuknya. Pengirimnya anonim. Kau pikir kita bisa membantunya mencari siapapun yang mengirim pesan itu padanya?_

_Siapa tahu dia juga bisa menemukan ayahnya seperti dirimu._

_Salam sayang untukmu—_

_Sadiq Adnan—Turkey._

~_End_

~.o.O.o.~

A/N: Plot bunny adalah hal yang ajaib. Dan terkadang head-canon saia itu terlalu gila, da? (salahkan para orang-orang itu yang telah membuat saia percaya teori ini... D:)

Selalu dan selamanya saia nggak akan bisa ngebaca TurkGree _karena _head-canon ini. Saia suka Greece dan saia cinta Turkey, dan saia lebih suka mereka sebagai dua bapak-anak bodoh yang suka gontok-gontokan daripada sepasang kekasih bodoh yang suka gontok-gontokan. Ah, tapi bukan berarti saia nggak suka TurkGree—mereka berdua imut kok kalau dipair~

Selesai saia ber-AN galau ria—adakah dari anda yang berniat mereview? :D Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca, dan sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic saia yang berikutnya!


End file.
